trans_animefandomcom-20200213-history
Otoko no ko 男の娘
In contemporary Japanese culture, otokonoko (男の娘 o''toko no ko'', male-daughter or male-girl), or otoko no musume, are males who present (Socially and psychologically) as women on a daily basis.What Is Japan's Fetish This Week? Male Daughters by Brian Ashcraft 5/26/11 3:00pm at Kotaku 「男の娘」「女装子」と呼ばれる人々 “中性化受け入れ”円満な夫婦の鍵 Otokonoko is also play on the word 男の子, pronounced otokonoko and meaning "boy". This is one expression of transgender identity as seen in Japanese culture. The term is similar in structure to the Thai term Kathoey "ladyboy" or terms in various other languages that mix a masculine and feminine article. The concept of otokonoko does not directly correspond to a particular western sexual identity or gender identity. Males may identify as otoko no ko and be transgender women, or gender non conforming. Otokonoko may be of any sexual orientation. They may or may not follow the process of gender transition that western transsexual women do. Many of them take hormones, have hair removed and have the same surgeries as transwomen in the west. Their lives are not unlike those of transgender women in the rest of the world. They face difficulties in finding competent healthcare to help with transition.“Otoko no ko” Satsuki tells her story, explains how Japan’s hospitals aren’t trans-ready Scott Wilson March 12 2015 This can be a huge issue since according to Japan's law 111 of 2013 a gender change cannot be legally recognized while a person has functioning gonads. Japan Forces Sterilization on Transgender People, Government Shouldn’t Require Surgery for Rights Protection. by Kanae Doi and Kyle Knight, Human Rights Watch Cannot be married, cannot have minor children already, has to have had full sex reassignment surgery and needs medical clearance性同一性障害者の性別の取扱いの特例に関する法律 Act on Special Cases in Handling Gender Status for Persons with Gender Identity Disorder平成十五年七月十六日法律第百十一号 Act No. 111 of July 16, 2003 To have either bilateral orchidectomy, castration, or sex reassignment surgery requires diagnosis with gender dysphoria. Why Transgender People In Japan Prefer To Be Told They Have A "Disorder" Lester Feeder, Buzz Feed News Then two years of psychological and medical care before surgery as required by the World Professional Association for Transgender Health (WPATH) Standards of Care.World Professional Association for Transgender Health (WPATH) Standards of Care. Version 7. The Iron Law of Anime Transgenderism has been agreed to by the transgender anime community and adopted by the localizers of anime as a simple rule that takes account of this restrictive cultural context. Contrary to a common western anime fan misconception in Japan one cannot dress up and live at all times as the opposite gender without a diagnosis of gender identity disorder. Their media reflects this reality. In Media , center, is explicitly described as an [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkEyABjjQog Otoko no ko "not a boy"] in the Anime "Nanana's Buried Treasure". In the original Japanese. ]] The term,男の娘, first appeared in Japanese manga, anime and and Internet culture in the 2000s, but the concept reflects a broad range of earlier traditions and examples of male cross gender performance in Japan, such as onnagata in kabuki theater, and in the career of cross-dressing entertainer Akihiro Miwa. Its popularity increased around 2009, with the rise of dedicated maid cafés, fashion stores, cosmetic products, and a range of popular media in the otaku culture.It is often combined with the cosplay of female fictional characters by men. In anime and manga they are usually drawn almost exactly like any girl or woman of the same age range in the same work. The steps being "1) draw a girl. 2.) Write male in the bio." Is a common joke. By extension, otokonoko is also a genre of media and fiction about cross-dressing men, aimed at a male audience. It is part of the spectrum of shōnen entertainment (targeted at young boys) and seinen entertainment (targeted at young men), and often contains erotic or romantic elements. Otokonoko characters have also begun to appear in mainstream Japanese popular entertainment such as manga, anime and video games. References Category:Culture